Eden Effect: Volume One - First Contact
by Mister Cuddlesworth
Summary: It is known that the technological growth of the races of the Milky Way was carefully planned millions of years in advance in order to keep the races ripe for Collecting. But what happens when a new race appears, with technology which revolves around a completely different technology base? Volume 1 covers the period of time before the games begin until the months before Eden Prime


**Author's Note: Like my previous story, I'm going into this one with a rather severe handicap: I've never finished Mass Effect, only to about halfway through ME2, so there will almost certainly be large hole in my knowledge of the ME lore. In addition to that, my EVE account is not currently active, so I can't fact check as reliably as I would like to. If you see any glaring mistakes on my part, please (politely) inform me, and I'll make the necessary fact checks and adjustments. Unlike my previous story, this is planned to be a series from the beginning (whereas the plan to make ToI a series just sorta happened). Also note that I **_**will**_ **still be working on ToI, I just needed to write something else for a while. So, without further ado, Eden Effect: Volume One - First Contact.**

**Chapter One - Introduction**

**Jovian Listening Post [redacted]**

**YC [redacted]**

**[redacted] EVE Standard Time**

**System [redacted]**

Gallus sat behind his desk in a small, unadorned office, idly looking over a report. Like most Jovians, he was short, with nearly transparent skin, oversized black eyes, and an enlarged cranium. After a while, another figure entered carrying a datapad and presented himself before the desk.

"Is the information in this report accurate?" Gallus asked after a moment.

"I looked over the database personally. The report is accurate." the second replied.

"There was an image recovered, yes?"

"Indeed." A few taps on the datapad later, a holographic image of what appeared to be a mechanical version of a cephalopod began hovering above the desk. "We believe the Sleepers answer to signals emitted by these vessels. Length is approximately 2.23 km, and estimates on weapons capabilities place them at 7% less powerful than our own dreadnaughts. However," A few more keystrokes, and the spacecraft was replaced by a series of scrolling glyphs. "The Sleeper database implied numbers in the upper thousands, possibly exceeding ten to fifteen thousand in total."

"Estimated chance of Jovian military defeat?"

"If these vessels are brought to bear against us, estimated 93.71% chance of political, societal, and economic collapse. With full support from the other Empires, the probability decreases to 68.33%"

"Your conclusion?"

"We need allies." He tapped the datapad a few more times, and the glyphs were replaced by a map of the New Eden cluster. "The Empires will likely perceive the threat posed by the Sleepers and Drifters, probably sending 63.8% of their military power as support. Capsuleers will come and go, but high profitability will likely attract between 10% and 20% at any given time."

"I presume you have information regarding other sources of aid?"

"Yes." The holomap zoomed out until it consisted almost entirely of a whorling disc of stars. "Listening outposts have detected radio signals originating from the main galaxy. They exceed two thousand years in age, and have deteriorated beyond decryption, but patterns suggest artificial origin. If the people or peoples which produced these signals can be contacted and swayed to our side, and if they have sufficient power and numbers, we may be able to survive and rebuild."

"Thank you." Gallus dismissed the agent. "I'll forward this information to the Society, they'll want to be informed. You are dismissed." The map disappeared, and the agent turned on his heels and walked out of the cramped office. When he was gone, Gallus began typing a report to the Society of Conscious Thought, to which he attached the existing report he had been reviewing earlier. After a moment's consideration, he included a handful of personal opinions and suggestions on how to follow up the new information. Briefly looking over his work, Gallus sent the report, then sighed. He knew that even if there were new allies to be found in the main galaxy, there was no guarantee that they would be enough to defeat the Sleepers and Drifters. He quickly shook the thought out of his head and opened another report. Brooding on such matters would accomplish nothing, and may lead to contracting the Jovian Disease, and that was something Gallus _really _didn't want to happen.

**~`~ ~'~**

**Thessian Senate House**

**2642 CF**

**13:43 Thessian Standard Time**

**Parnitha System**

"We may be the dominant cultural and economic power of this galaxy, but we rely on the Turians almost completely for galactic military actions." Aethyta stated emphatically, beginning the conclusion to her speech to the other Matriarchs. She thought it was a rather nice speech, and was actually quite proud of it. "There _will_ be a major war in the next Asari lifetime, and we'll need every commando we can get. Even better, if we open up new Relays, we can find new resources, clients, trade partners, and allies. But consider this: if we can find out how to make our own Relays, we can forever be known to history as the ones to usher in a Golden Age not seen since the height of the Prothean Empire!" The speech thus finished, she stepped down from the raised platform from which she had been speaking. After a moment of silence, she got a reaction from the assembled Matriarchs. Only, instead of the polite applause she had been expecting, or the roaring crescendo of approval she had been hoping for, she got laughter. Howls of mirth washed over her ears as she gazed incredulously at the laughing assembly. She could only look for a moment before she abruptly turned towards the door and stormed out, almost flattening her forer bondate against the wall.

"How did it go?" Benezia asked, smoothly sidestepping and moving to walk beside Aethyta.

"Oh, it went _just fine_." the fuming Asari replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Really brought the house down. Damnit, Nezzy, you heard them just as well as I did." She walked over to a bench sitting in an alcove and plopped onto it.

"So what's your plan now?" Benezia followed up, sitting down next to her brooding partner.

"No way I'll be able to stand living on Thessia anymore." Aethyta sighed. "Maybe I'll look into some of the outer colonies, see how the galaxy's changed in the last few centuries." she shrugged. "You said you were planning on getting in touch with Liara, right?" she abruptly changed the subject. "She's, what, 73 now? How's she been?"

"Liara has been well. She is pursuing her career in archaeology as passionately as ever. She is almost completely obsessed with the Protheans now." Benezia added with a barely perceptible chuckle. "I am concerned about her choice in workplaces, though." she said in a more somber tone. "She mentioned considering starting some digs in and around the Terminus Systems after she gets her degree."

"Want me to keep an eye on her?" Aethyta offered. "Might as well go to the Terminus as anywhere else, and she's just as much my daughter as she is yours, even if she only came out your baby tube."

"Thank you." Benezia said, giving her former bondmate a hug. "I will do what I can to convince the others that you are correct, but I cannot promise anything.

"Nah, don't give up your career for me, Nezzy. I know how much it means to you." was the offhand reply. "Just try to have a little fun without me around to pester you about it all the time." They both rose, and Aethyta solidly grasped Benezia by the shoulder. "I'll arrange for passage to the Terminus, then maybe we can spend one last night together, like old times, before we drifted apart." She gave her former bondmate a quick pat on her ass. "Who knows," she added with a wry grin. "This might just be my chance to rewrite history, make some grand discovery." With that, she turned and began walking away, typing into her omni-tool.


End file.
